Hello Mom
by Blackrose197666
Summary: Multiple Man phones his mother, much to his pyromaniac boyfriend's amusement. Short and fluffy Pyro & Multiple Man


**Authors Note: **I dreamt up this little scenario while plotting my long story "Too Late" but it just didn't quite fit in to that story so I thought I'd post it as a little separate short. Don't worry people – I haven't given up on John and Bobby! But I have grown rather fond of Jamie so...

**Hello Mom... **

Pyro wandered down the corridor of the huge, underground Brotherhood base, absently flicking his faithful shark tooth Zippo open and shut. The fire mutant stifled a yawn. Christ...Mystique was a slave driver in the training room...

The sound of a voice coming from behind one of the slightly ajar doors stopped the pyrokinetic in his tracks. He crept closer to the door and listened.

"Hello mom!" came Multiple Man's voice. There was a short pause, followed by a couple of short, syllabic sounds as the multiplying mutant tried to speak. "B...Ye...M...Mom! I know I haven't phoned for a long time and I'm sorry. I've been really busy."

Pyro raised an eyebrow. Locked up in a cell for a couple of months was very busy indeed...

"Yes Mom, I've been working... I know I work too hard," Multiple Man sighed. "I know I should have called...Yes, I know you worry... Well of course not! Mom, I'm fine! Mo..."

There was another long pause. Pyro raised his lighter to his lips, trying not to laugh at the flustered tone of the other mutant.

"Sorry Mom," the multiplying mutant said resignedly. There was another short pause. "Eh...no I gave up on banking... Yeah I know the pay was good but...yes... I know but..."

Pyro smirked as the other mutant fell silent again. Banking?

"The hours were horrendous remember – you used to complain about it! Yeah, that's why I didn't used to phone you... And now? Oh, eh...well...my new job's kinda complicated... Yeah...well it's..."

Again Pyro suppressed a laugh as the other mutant floundered. How do you explain to your mother that you're really a mutant terrorist?

"Well, I travel a lot ...and just... It's not about pay Mom, it's about job satisfaction... Sure it is... I eh... visit you? Eh, well I...I just haven't been in your neck of the woods... No, I'm staying at the other side of the country... No...I didn't say that! Of course I would love to come and visit you... I know it's been awhile... Ok, a _long_ while... I..."

There was another long pause, filled only by the sound of the multiplying mutant sighing heavily.

"Ok, ok! I'll come visit! Mandy? Mom, we split up – I told you that last time I phoned you... Well no we didn't get back together... I know you liked her...I know... but the problem was _I didn't_... Yeah I'm seeing someone else now... It's a _he _Mom... No, that was not just a phase! Mom I... Mo..."

Pyro raised an eyebrow and leant against the doorframe as once again Multiple Man was forced to just listen.

"I _know_ you want grandkids... but... no, not really... why? Because they scream and shit and...sorry... they _mess themselves_... and... I know but..." Multiple Man sighed heavily. "Mom... I ain't dumping my boyfriend just because you want grandkids... I am actually..." the multiplying mutant's voice grew quieter. Pyro frowned as he strained to here. "Seriously Mom, I really like him."

Pyro bit his lip, making a grab for his lighter as it slipped out of his fingers.

"Yeah..." Multiple Man's voice remained soft. "He really is the most amazing guy..." the multiplying mutant's voice quickly returned to normal. "You wanna meet him? Oh I don't know... No of course I'm not ashamed to take him home! He's just... he's _shy_... and he's really busy with his work... and what with my work..."

Pyro couldn't help but smile as once again Multiple Man floundered.

"Maybe someday then... Of course! Look Mom, I gotta go... yeah I've got a ton of work to do... of course I'm eating properly... and getting my sleep... _Mom_! I... _YES_...yes I'll phone sooner next time...a...yes I'll _try_ and come and visit... maybe I'll take him... yeah..." Multiple Man let out a small laugh. "His name's John by the way... Yeah... ok... uh uh... yeah... ok, bye Mom..._ bye_..." there was a sound that resembled a body collapsing onto a bed. "_OH MY GOD!"_

With a small shake of the head, Pyro eased open the door and entered the room he shared with the multiplying mutant, smiling as he found him flat on his back on their double bed, his hands covering his face.

"You told you're mother you were a banker?" the fire mutant laughed. Multiple Man removed his hands from his face and opened one eye wearily.

"It was almost the truth," he managed a half smirk. Pyro shook his head and crawled onto the bed, lying down on his stomach next to the other mutant, propping himself up on his elbows.

"So... you gonna go visit her?"

Multiple Man winced as he rolled onto his side, slipping a hand onto Pyro's lower back.

"I'll maybe send a dupe."

"_Jamie_!" Pyro hit the other mutant's shoulder as Multiple Man shuffled closer.

"What? You've never met her!" he shook his head, smiling as he let out an exasperated sigh. "I mean I love her to bits but oh my God she does my head in!"

Pyro laughed.

"And what excuse will you use for not taking your boyfriend?"

Multiple Man pulled a thoughtful face.

"Oh, I think I'll just tell her my boyfriend's a little bit on the crazy side and had serious parent issues and that it was just best that he was left behind."

Pyro smirked as Multiple Man rolled onto his back, pulling the fire mutant on top of him.

"Honesty is the best policy," he grinned down at the other mutant.

"My thoughts exactly," Multiple Man murmured before leaning up and capturing the fire mutant's lips. Pyro let out an appreciative moan as the two parted, resting his head on the other mutant's chest.

"Go tell me how amazing your boyfriend is," he whispered, his fingers lazily drawing shapes on the multiplying mutant's side. Multiple Man smiled.

_Amazing enough to make Mom's nagging worth it..._


End file.
